


tubbo has a nightmare

by coriee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Happy TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo is Not Okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coriee/pseuds/coriee
Summary: headcanon where tommy and tubbo cant sleep seperatly or else they'll have nightmares, and today they tried sleeping apart which didnt go too well.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	tubbo has a nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> first fic i post on here :] also i should mention that i dont ship tommy and tubbo romantically. everything is platonic

"why cant you just _trust_ _me,_ tubbo?!" — tommy yelled.  
"because I KNOW YOU DID IT TOMMY! WHEN HAVE YOU EVER NOT BEEN PROBLEMATIC ON THIS SERVER?!"  
  
silence.  
  
"..tubbo i-"  
"i dont care." — tubbo turned his back on tommy.  
  
he walked towards the door before glancing at tommy.  
"i think exile would be a nice solution to fixing your behaviour." — tubbo exited the room.  
  
as he closed the door, he could hear tommy start sobbing, but he didnt feel anything. _not even an ounce of guilt or regret._  
  
-  
-  
-  
tubbo woke up. a small gasp coming out of his mouth. he immediantly began crying. it was a nightmare of one of his and tommy's old fights. he wrapped his arms around himself trying to comfort himself. but it was futile. his crying was loud and uncontrollable.  
  
  
tommy heard tubbo's cries. he slowly made his way to his room quietly. though it wouldnt have mattered, really. tubbo probably wouldnt have even noticed tommy entered the room.  
  
tubbo was on his bed, shaking, his eyes closed shut. tommy saw him from the door quievering. a frown formed on tommys face.  
  
he wasnt good with comforting people. but he didnt want to leave tubbo like this.  
  
he came closer to tubbo's bed and got on his knees, so when tubbo opens his eyes the first thing he'll see is him.  
"tubbo..?" — he quietly said.  
  
tubbo's crying stopped, gasping a bit. he opened his eyes and he saw tommy.  
  
but when he saw his face, all he could see was tommy's expression when tubbo exiled him.  
  
tubbo stared at tommy for a bit, tommy growing increasinly worried.  
  
"tommy..!" — tubbo pulled tommy into a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
  
tommy lifted tubbo's arms from his neck, and climbed in the bed with him, tubbo wrapping his arms around him instantly.  
  
"did you have a nightmare?"   
"i-it was about one of our fights. before.. before i exiled you i.. i was _there_ again. i-i closed the door on you and.. and you started crying.. and-" — tubbo was pulled closer to his friend.  
  
tommy put his hand on the back of tubbo's head, and wrapped an arm around his waist, keeping him close.  
"was it _that_ one again?" — tommy asked, but tubbo stayed silent. he assumed it was a yes. "well i.."  
  
tubbo tightened his grip on tommy.  
  
"im not good with this stuff, tubbs. b-but i'll try my best. so.. i-im sorry you had the nightmare. and im sorry i burnt down george's house and that i was a bit irrresponsible. i-i know it was just your job as president. and.. and.. i-im sorry _im not good at comforting either._ b-but im here for you tubbo. i'll _always be here for you."_ — tommy said, trying to comfort his best friend while tubbo was letting out quiet sobs.  
  
tubbo softly smiled , although tommy couldnt see.  
  
he put his head in tommy's chest and he tangled his legs with tommy's.  
"just you being here is enough for me to be comforted, tommy". — tubbo said, his eyes half closed and his face partially dried from the tears.  
  
tommy kissed tubbo's forehead.  
"well, should i go now?" — tommy said, jokingly, looking down at tubbo.  
  
tubbo lifted his head to look at tommy, with an upset look.  
"what?"  
  
tommy laughed, and tubbo let out a groan.  
"you really _a_ _re_ not good at comforting."  
  
tommy smiled and brushed his nose on tubbo's, putting his hands on tubbo's cheeks.  
"no ones perfect, tubbzo."  
tubbo softly smiled and moved closer to tommy's face to kiss his cheek, then plopping his head in tommy's chest again, snuggling up to him.  
"i consider you perfect." — tubbo said, closing his eyes.  
  
tommy blushed and sat in silence for a moment. he pressed his forehead against tubbo's head and smiled.  
"shut up."  
  
  
  
  
and the two slept nightmare-free.


End file.
